


Next Of Kin

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin's love of cats, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hurt Gavin Reed, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Worried Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Set before the Family Dynamic I often write about.Gavin ends up in hospital one morning. Hank didn’t expect to get a phone call about it.





	Next Of Kin

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the Family Dynamic I often write about.

 

Hank jumped when his phone vibrated on his desk before peering over at the caller ID.  _ Withheld number.  _ He sighed. He’d half expected it to be Gavin for some reason, even though Gavin never called him.

Gavin hadn’t turned up for work that morning. He hadn’t called to say he wouldn’t be in either, or told Richard, which led to Fowler failing to get through to him on the phone and angrily snapping at everyone to work harder to match his workload. Richard currently sat at Gavin’s desk, doing his best to complete as much work as possible, but Hank could tell from the red LED that Richard was worried.

Hank growled, picking his phone up and answering it.

“Who are you and what do you want?”

_ “Mr Anderson?” _

“That’s me, who is this?”

_ “My name is Jennifer, I am a nurse at Detroit Receiving Hospital. I’m calling about Gavin Reed.” _

“Gavin…?” Hank blinked, sitting up. Connor looked up from his desk, and apparently androids had super-hearing because so did Richard. “Is he alright? What happened?”

_ “He’s stable. He hasn’t regained consciousness yet. We believe Mr Reed attempted to take his life early this morning.” _

“Fuck… Wh-why are you calling me about this…? Where did you get this number?”

_ “You are listed as Mr Reed’s next-of-kin.” _

Well shit.

“Right… Can I come see him?”

_ “Of course.” _

“Thanks.” Hank hung up abruptly, grabbing his coat from the back of his chair. “That was the hospital. Gavin’s there.”

“Is he alright?” Connor asked. Richard watched the two from his desk. Hank bit his lip.

“I don’t know, I’m gonna go see him. Tell Fowler I had to go. Family emergency.”

“Family…?” Connor blinked, but Hank was gone before he could question it.

* * *

“Hey, I’m here to see Gavin Reed? Hank Anderson, I’m his… Next of kin?”

The hospital receptionist glared at Hank but told him the room Gavin was in and sent him on his way. Hank scoffed as he walked away, trying to find his way around the dump. 

Eventually, he found Gavin’s room. One of the nurses briefly explained what had happened before leaving Hank alone with Gavin

As much as he hated to admit it, it shocked Hank just how small and fragile the Detective looked with cuts and bruises scattered across his face and arms. His arms were on show, something Hank had never seen before, and he quickly realised why. 

Horizontal scars littered the man’s arms. Hank knew what those scars were, he had a few himself, but he’d never imagined the Detective could have been hiding something so dark from everyone. 

He couldn’t help but think Gavin reminded him of a child, vulnerable like this. He didn’t look like such an asshole.

Hank pulled a chair over to the hospital bed and sat down, pulling his phone out to update Connor and Richard. Once he’d done that, he buried his face in his hands.

How the fuck had he ended up here?

_ “What the fuck are you doing here…?” _

Ah, not just him then.

“Morning, Sunshine.” Hank smirked, looking up. Gavin glared at him as best he could.

“Fuck you, fucking asshole…”

“Drop the act, Reed, and let me give a shit about you for a few minutes.” Hank spat. Gavin blinked at that, sighing slightly.

“So… What’s the verdict?”

“You’re a fucking moron, and you took a beating.” Hank leaned forward. Gavin groaned, knowing what was to come.

“Don’t-”

“What the fuck, Gavin?! The nurse said you tried to take your life!” Hank whispered. Gavin scoffed.

“I wish.”

“Reed, you ran out in front of a car!”

“It was gonna hit a kitten, okay?” Gavin rasped. “I… I’m stupid, alright? But this kitten was just sat in the road so I tried to stop the car but the fucking driver was texting or whatever and didn’t see me.”

“Then… Why would the nurse say-?”

“Because this isn’t the first time I stepped into traffic…” Gavin muttered, listing his wrist slightly. Hank sighed, smiling softly as he reached for Gavin’s hand.

“You’ve been through shit, huh?” Gavin shrugged, blushing slightly. “Why me, Gavin?” Hank asked suddenly, looking up. “Why put me as your next-of-kin? The only words we say to each other are ‘fuck you’ and ‘fuck off’.” Gavin shrugged again. 

“More than anyone else says to me…”

“What about your family?”

“What family?” Gavin laughed. “Mom’s dead, my Dad beat the shit outta me. Elijah’s so far up his own ass he got lost in it. It’s just me and my fucking cat.”

“Well… What about Tina? Or Richard?”

“Tina’s got enough shit to deal with, and… Well, I put your name down, like, three years ago? I forgot until now… We bonded a bit after Cole and I-I just thought… I was stupid-”

“Hey, stop it.” Hank whispered. “If you trust me enough to be here when you’re like this, then I’ll be here, alright?” Gavin blinked, his eyes welling with tears. 

“...Why?” Gavin’s voice was so small, Hank’s heart went out to the poor kid.

“Because everyone deserves someone.”

“But-”

“Shut up and let me care.”

“Wh-whatever…” Gavin muttered.=, looking down at where Hank held his hand securely. It felt nice.

“Just… promise you didn’t do this on purpose.” Hank watched the man expectantly. Gavin smirked.

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“Gavin!”

“Fine! I promise.”


End file.
